


Finding Love

by WinterWrath



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Idrk know how to tag, Someone teach me, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWrath/pseuds/WinterWrath
Summary: You were someone who was never meant to have a soulmate. However, you found yourself falling for someone who has his own.





	Finding Love

The cold streets of Seoul can’t stop you from walking around and taking in the beauty of everything. Different couples were walking side-by-side, hand-in-hand, with a smile on their face. Soulmates.

It would’ve been nice for you to have a soulmate of your own; however, when you were born, there was no mark on the back of your right hand. You grew up, wishing that there’s something that will connect you to your soulmate. A timer, a red string, a tattoo, or just about anything but you knew that it was a wish that won’t ever be granted. You and everyone around you already knew that you might just die alone, no one beside you, and you gladly accept that fate.

Sometimes, you imagine how it must’ve felt like to have a soulmate. To have someone who was willing to be there for you through thick and thin. To have someone who’ll take care of you even when you are sick. To have someone who’ll love you forever unconditionally. You create this specific person in your mind, but later realize that he was nothing but a figment of imagination.

You sat down on the cold rustic bench at the park. Everyone seems to be enjoying this cold day. Although shivering, you could feel the warmth of the intertwined hands and the huddled bodies. You smiled and softly chuckled. You knew you’ll never have something like this. You knew you’ll never have someone to call your soulmate.

“It’s a nice day out for the couples isn’t it?” A male voice beside you said. Instinctively, you looked to the direction of the voice. There, you saw a man who’s wearing and oddly ugly durian (you guessed) sweater  inside a black coat. His gray curls seem to make him look good (as if he wasn’t already). He smiled, admittedly, you found his dimples very cute.

“Yeah, I guess so.” You said as you went back to admiring the different couples. The guy did the same as well. You found him good-looking and if you wanted, you would’ve get to know him a bit. However, in this world where soulmate marks exist, you knew that the chance of you and him getting together is lower than Marianas Trench.

“What made you leave the house this fine day?” The male asked without moving his head. He was looking at the couple who’s currently skating at a rink. “He must’ve been looking for his soulmate,” you thought, “too bad it would never be me.”

“I’m just watching the couples.” You shyly admitted. It had already been a habit of yours to watch the different pairs with their own marks. They found happiness with each other, and you found happiness from them.

“It must feel nice to have someone to be with your side all the time.” You continued, expressing a fact, not a single glint of hope escaped your mouth. The two of you went silent, you turned around to look at him and at his right hand. A broken compass. It was his mark, the arm was pointing south and the glass was shattered. It was quite an appealing mark.

“I guess it must feel nice to know that someone is already made for you.” You spoke with as much enthusiasm as you could (even if you couldn’t anymore). This guy beside you was already made for someone, why would you try to steal him away?

“I guess so.” He said and chuckled. “I’m Chan.” He offered his hands for you to shake.

“Y/N.” You told him and held his right hand with yours. He eyed your hand and was shocked that no mark was visible. You already knew from his face that he wanted to ask you about it.

“It happens. Sometimes, people don’t have any soulmate.” You explained to him. By now the guy named Chan was still fascinated by your uniqueness. He never knew such things could exist.

“Do you want to go out sometime?” He spoke, after a few small talks. You knew he was already destined for someone, but maybe this time, you wanted to be greedy.

“Sure.”

♧

The movie theater seems to be packed with many couples. Why? Because one, it’s February and two, most movies currently available are some sappy love stories that would want to make you believe that love is real. Why are you here? Chan invited you to see this one movie, though it was supposed to be a romantic movie, the two of you were just laughing at how cringy the script and how funny the line delivery is.

The two of you exited the theatre beside each other. However, the crowd were pushing you away from each other so he had to hold your hand. It might’ve bee  nothing to him, but to you, it already mean a lot of things. The simple action made your heart flutter and your brain go haywire. It’s Chan, someone you casually talked to, someone you shared problems to, someone that understands you. You had all the reasons to feel giddy.

The two of you went home for the meantime, but since the night was still young, he asked you to change into a dress. He brought you to this classy restaurant afterwards. You didn’t expect to have another activity aside from your “friendly movie date” but you were more than happy that you’ll be spending your time with him.

“You looked good.” He complimented you. You blushed. Every single action that he does have some weird effect to you. You think that you love Chan.

But you decided to face the truth.

“We should stop seeing each other Chan.” You had told him with a hint of regret. The sudden words that came out of your mouth had shocked him. He thought that the two of you were getting along pretty well. Why stop now when he was feeling all sorts of things with you?

“Why?” It was all he can say. The tears are already starting to leave his eyes. You could see how hurt he was from your sudden request.

“Chan, look at your right hand and look at mine. We were never destined for each other. You were made to love someone else and not me. The broken compass mark you have should guide you to the one that’ll you’ll spend the rest of your life with.” You explained in one go. Chan left dollar bills on the table before yanking your arms and exiting the restaurant.

He opened the car and motioned you to come in. Though hesitant, you followed him;it was one of the few moments when Chan got angry to you.

The car drive was silent, yet you notice something. Everything around you seems unfamiliar.

“Where are we going?” You asked Chan even if you knew he wasn’t going to answer. And he didn’t. The car ride ended when you finally reached the foot of a mountain. He opened the door and asked you to follow him.

“Kim Heejin,” the gravestone read. On the top of his name was a compass similar to Chan.

“She was my soulmate.” He started. You have not yet seen this sad side of Chan and you were completely in awe in how brave he is.

“Although we were broken compass, we managed to find each other. But everything was too late.” He was now starting to cry and you instinctively wrapped your arms around him.

“Before she died, she told me to find someone who I can love. Even when she was dying, she wanted me to be happy. Now, maybe I am.” The tears on his cheeks contrast the smile on his lips, yet he was still mesmerizing to look at.

He took a step forward. “Heejin you see this girl? She’s the one who makes me happy. I hope you can guide us from there.” Your heart fluttered again for the nth time. He holds your hand and you knew that the two of you, though not soulmates, would love each other unconditionally.

**Author's Note:**

> SKHEKWBW INSPIRE ME TO DO MORE.


End file.
